The state of the art proposes a number of solutions.
Patent Application PCT WO 90/12829 describes the use of epoxysulphonamide resins in compositions for cosmetics and especially in nitrocellulose nail varnishes. However, the cost of these resins rules out an industrial application.
French Patent Application FR 2,421,604 describes nitrocellulose nail varnishes comprising, as product replacing the arylsulphonamide-formaldehyde resins, a composition including sucrose benzoate by itself or mixed with methyl methacrylate, sucrose acetate isobutyrate and a phthalate, an adipate or an organic phosphate. This solution therefore requires the preliminary preparation of a premix, and this makes the process more complex and costly.
The known solutions are therefore not wholly satisfactory.